Blue
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: When Mordecai gets food poisoning, Benson must take care of him because Rigby is visiting his parents. But when the illness gets much worse and Mordecai is admitted to hospital, Benson has to stay by his side until he gets better. Mordecai/Benson/Rigby friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mordecai pressed a hand against his stomach, his expression twisted in extreme pain. For the past few days, he had had horrible food poisoning. He couldn't stop puking, the cramps were worsening each hour that passed and what made it worse was that Rigby wasn't there to take care of him. On the day that Mordecai first got the food poisoning, the raccoons mother had phoned and told him it was her birthday. For it to be special, she had invited him (it was her 40th) up to San Diego where she lived. At first, Rigby dismissed the offer but at the mention of chocolate cake, the raccon was on the first flight there.

The blue jay let out a loud groan. It was all from the chinese food they had on Monday. He had ordered soy chicken, unknown to the fact that the meat was undercooked. Completely. His stomach gurgled and his hand flew to his mouth. With his other hand sifting round for the silver bowl on the side of the couch, he grabbed it and sat up. Just as he took his hand away from his mouth, he heaved into the bowl for a good few minutes, till the achine went away. He set the bowl down where it had been before and lay back down but as soon as he did, the cramps came back and he groaned again, letting his eyes close as his head sunk in the soft pillow Rigby had rested there before he left.

His eyes slowly opened when he heard footsteps descend the stairs. He lay his arms by his side, trying to block out the steps. Every noise made his head pound and he placed a hand on his foreheard, feeling it burn underneath his palm.

Benson appeared at the end of the couch. When he saw Mordecai's state, his expression softened. "You know, you could've called me." He said, walking towards him. "Without Rigby here, I'm the only one liable to take care of you." He knelt down beside the couch and as he moved to place his hand on the blue jays head, Mordecai's hand slipped underneath the blanket. Benson rested his hand on Mordecai's head but as soon as he did, he drew it back, surprised evident on his face. "You've got a tempearature." He stated.

"Another joy to having food poisoning." Mordecai said lowly.

"You know, you're not supposed to be sarcastic about this." Benson said, his lips pulled in a tight line. "This is serious." He continued, looking at the blue jay. "Without Rigby here and you being sick, we've got a lot of work to get done. I've had to assign Skips and Muscle Man with your guys chores."

Mordecai took in this information. His stomach gurgled again and his eyes widened. Throwing back the blanket, he raced to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Benson shook his head. He grabbed the silver bowl, stood up and went to the upstairs bathroom, flushing the contents down the toilet. He wet a flannel with cold water and went back downstairs, to see Mordecai lying back on the couch, his eyes shut. When he approached him, he set the bowl down and knelt back down to where he was before, squeezing the excess water in the bowl. He looked up at Mordecai and placed the flannel on his burning forehead, pressing it down to let the cold sink in. The smallest of smiles made its way on the blue jays lips. "Thanks Benson." He said, opening his eyes.

"Do you want a panadol?" Benson asked. He left the flannel there, and stood again.

"Two please." Mordecai replied. Benson nodded and edged round the couch, heading to the kitchen. He soon came back with a glass of water and two white tablets. He gave them to his employee, who sat up and took the items in each hand, holdinf the flannel against his forehead. Benson watched him take the tablets and he frowned at the blue jay. Mordecai saw this and lay back down before speaking. "What?"

"I'm just worried about you, that's all." Benson said. "You sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

Mordecai shook his head, smiling at Bensons sympathy. "I've had food poisoning before when I was little." He explained. "It was at Christmas and the turkey was completely raw, except no one knew, so everyone who ate it got sick. I had the exact same symptoms I have now, and I didn't have to go to the hospital. I'll be alright." His eyes widened at the last word and he motioned for Benson to get the bowl. Benson turned away as Mordecai puked in the bowl. When he was done, he placed it beside his boss, who wrinkled his nose in disgust when he caught sight of the contents.

"You know, you could use the toilet to vomit into instead of a bowl." Benson said.

"I tried that, remember? But I didn't make it. I ended up vomiting in the kitchen."

Benson made a face at the memory. He had been the one to clean it up. That was when he had had discovered Mordecai had had food poisoning. He wouldn't of puked for any other reason.

Mordecai sighed. "Believe it or not, I would rather do work than have food poisoning."

"Really?"

"Well, I don't hate work. Not as much as Rigby anyway."

A long silence followed, the rumbling of Mordecai's stomach breaking it every few seconds. Benson smiled, but it disappeared when he saw Mordecai reaching for the bowl again. Again, Benson handed it to him and looked away. He waited for the retching to stop, but when he didn't, he looked back to see Mordecai sitting up, the bowl in a strong grip in his hands. He finally finished, and gave the bowl back to Benson, who put it back on the ground.

His eyes drifted over the puke and his eyes widened. Was that...blood?

He looked back up at Mordecai who had layed back down, his hand on his stomach.

"M-Mordecai?"

"Yeah?" The blue jay said, turning his head to his boss.

"There's...blood in your puke."

Mordecai's face drained of color. Benson knew what this meant. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed the hospital. Mordecai could only stare up at the roof, praying he would be alright as he listened to his boss rattle off the details of what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N I've had food poisoning before and let me tell you, it was horrible. I was 11. Fortunately, I didn't vomit. **

When the two got there, Mordecai was hooked up to an IV and immediately taken to a ward on the third floor. Benson, who grabbed a jacket before they left, stayed by his side the entire time. He had called the employees when they were in the ambulance and they arrived only 10 minutes after getting the news. He had also phoned Rigby straight after and the raccoon babbled that he was getting in the car to go to the airport, too shocked to ask any questions. Fortunately, the flight would take only a couple of hours so Rigby wouldn't be there till late in the afternoon.

"Is he going to be ok?" Benson asked the doctor, who was standing next to him. Muscle Man, Fives and Thomas were standing on the other side of the bed, looking at the now-asleep blue jay with worried expressions. Skips was comforting Pops, who was shaking from seeing the IV in Mordecai's wrist. He flipped through his clipboard, a sombre look on his face.

"Well, according to his records, it says he's had food poisoning before." The doctor said, glancing at Benson.

Benson nodded.

"And he wasn't admitted to hospital." The doctor muttered.

"He said it wasn't as bad as this when he was younger." Benson said.

The doctor cleared his throat and held the clipboard by his side, his eyes on the gumball machine. "He's had copious bowel motions and has lost a lot of weight from vomiting constantly. We've hooked him up to an IV to replace the fluids he has lost from his sickness. Luckily, the IV attached to his wrist replaces the fluids in his body. There is a potty underneath his bed for his bowel motions." When Benson stared at him, obviously confused at this statement, the doctor explained. "We have to test if he has any infections in his faeces to check if he needs further medical attention. When he's finished doing a bowel motion, press this button." He pointed to a red square button next to the bed. "A doctor will come to your ward and take it for testing." Benson nodded as the doctor continued. "From my records, he should be fine by the end of the week. If not..." The doctor trailed off, hesitant to say the words just from a glance at the faces around the room. "We may have to conclude the worse." He said finally. Pops let out a whimper. With that, he turned and walked out the room. Benson waited for the door to shut and the sound of the doctors footsteps to fade away before turning to his employees.

"Guys." Benson started.

They all looked at him.

"I just need to talk to Skips for a few minutes. Can you please leave while I speak to him?"

Without a sound, everyone, except Skips and Benson, turned and walked out with heavy hearts at hearing the doctors words.

When the door shut, Benson let his eyes drift over the yeti.

"I'm going to stay with Mordecai for the week." He said. "While I'm gone, I'm putting you in charge of the park. If Mr Maellard phones, tell him whats going on-"

"Benson, it's ok. I know what to do."

Benson sighed. "Ok. I'm just a bit worried, that's all."

"Don't be. Mordecai'll pull through this."

"But didn't you heard the doctor Skips? He said he could...die." He finished quietly.

"He'll be fine, Benson."

Benson sighed. "I hope you're right, Skips." He said sadly.

Skips placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. He smiled briefly at the gumball machine then turned and skipped out the room. Benson heard the yeti talk to the employees then their footsteps slowly left the ward. Benson turned back to look at Mordecai with a heavy sigh. He pulled up a chair that was against the wall and sat down, placing a hand on his employees arm. Every few minutes, his gaze kept drifting to the IV and he wondered what it was like to have a needle stuck in your wrist. There was a thick bandage around it with the needle left visible. He shivered, having hated needles since he was young.

Mordecai stirred, and his eyes slowly opened. He blinked twice then looked at his boss. "Benson?" He asked, his tone confused.

"Hey Mordecai."

He lifted his arm with the IV and when he saw it, he made a face. "Ugh great." He looked up at the drip. "Now I'll have to drag that around with me."

"Are you ok?" Benson asked gently

"Yeah. I'm pretty tired though but the cramps are still there."

Benson frowned at this. "Are they worse or..."

Mordecai paused. "Hm they're not getting better."

Silence.

Benson looked at Mordecai, who was stirring in his bed from the cramps. Mordecai suddenly stopped and stared at Benson with panic.

"What?"

Mordecai swallowed. "I need to go to the toilet."

Benson felt sick. He pulled the potty out from underneath the bed and held it out to Mordecai, who stared at him.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because." Benson said. "You need to go to the toilet in this."

Mordecai almost fell out of bed. "WHAT?"

Benson nodded. "The doctor said they need to check your bowel motions for any signs of further infections in your body." He explained, passing it to Mordecai, who took it hesitantly.

As Mordecai held it underneath himself, Benson turned away. When Mordecai was finished, Benson looked back. He felt sick when Mordecai held it out to him. Benson took it and pressed a button on the wall. Soon, a doctor came to the ward and took the potty out the room.

"Ok, that was disgusting."

"Well, you're gonna have to get used to that, 'cause that's what you're gonna have to do for the week."

Mordecai made a face. "Ugh I just want to get out of here."

Benson smiled, a thought occurring to him. _This'll cheer him up. _"I called Rigby."

"Really?" Mordecai looked at him, the hint of a smile appearing.

"Yeah, except he won't be here for another couple of hours because-"

A loud ring interrupted him. Benson grabbed his phone and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Benson." Rigby said. "Listen, my flight's been delayed so I can't get to the hospital till tomorrow."

"Oh, ok."

"Is Mordecai awake?"

"Yeah, he's awake."

"Can you give the phone to him?"

Benson passed the phone to Mordecai, who smiled as he held the reciever up to his ear. "Hey dude."

"Hey Mordecai. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. I've still got diarrhea and the cramps are pretty much getting worse. Plus I'm hooked up to a drip so I have to carry it round with me which sucks."

"Ugh sorry dude. Hey, um, I won't be able to make it to the hospital tonight."

"What? Why?"

"My flights been delayed from bad weather."

Mordecai sighed.

"But I'll be there tomorrow to see you."

"You better be."

A pause.

"Hey Mordecai?"

"Yeah?"

"Get better, k?"

Mordecai smiled. "Sure dude."

"I gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Bye Rigby."

Mordecai snapped the phone shut and gave it back to Benson, who put it back in his jacket pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Benson awoke to the sunlight shining on his face. He opened his eyes to see Mordecai still asleep. Good. He needed as much as he could get. Mordecai had been up all night, having bowel motions and vomiting in the toilet. He had lost so much weight in the few hours they had been there. It concerned both the doctors and Benson especially, but at least he wasn't as dehydrated as he was when he first entered the hospital. Benson couldn't get the doctors words out of his head. Each time Mordecai threw up or had a bowel motion, the pit of worry in Bensons gut seemed to grow as he noticed Mordecai becoming more thinner each time he finished.

Benson watched Mordecai calmly, though inside, he was shaking. He feared for the blue jay and he wished he could do something about it. Today, the employees were coming to visit Mordecai and, hopefully, Rigby too was tagging along to say hi to the blue jay.

When Mordecai finally awoke, the first thing he did was hurl in the toilet. As Benson listened, his heart started to sink. He still hadn't told Mordecai what the doctor said to him and the rest of the employees, minues Rigby. Rigby. Oh my god. What would he say to Rigby, let alone Mordecai? His thoughts were broken when he heard the toilet flush and he forced a smile as Mordecai walked out the bathroom, his IV stand trailing behind him.

"Hey. You alright?" He asked gently.

Mordecai set the stand next to his bed and climbed on the mattress. He settled under the blankets before answering.

"No. I feel like crap."

Benson placed a hand on his forehead. He pressed the red button and soon, a doctor entered the ward. He had sandy hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Hey, um, can we please get two nurofens and a cold flannel?"

"Certainly."

The doctor exited the room and came back with a plastic cup of water, two white tablets and a cold flannel. He gave all three to Benson then left. Benson turned and passed them to Mordecai, who sighed when he placed the flannel on his head. He took the nurofen then gave the cup back to Benson, who put it on the small table next to him. He glanced at the clock: 9:35. They would be here in 25 minutes.

Mordecai rested his head in the pillow and closed his eyes. "Hey Benson?" He asked tiredly.

"Yeah?"

"Is Rigby gonna be here soon?"

Benson opened his mouth to answer but his phone rang. He opened it and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Rigby."

"Hey Benson. I'm about to board my plane back home. I'll be there in about an hour."

"Ok. I'll tell Mordecai."

"K. See ya soon, Benson."

Benson shut the phone and put it back in his jacket pocket. He looked at Mordecai with a smile.

"That was Rigby. He said he's boarding his plane now and he'll be here in about an hour."

Mordecai smiled, looking at him. "Ok. Is everyone else coming too?"

"Yeah. They rung me this morning at about half past eight to tell me they'd be here at around 10."

Mordecai sighed. "Benson?"

"Yeah?"

The blue jay turned his head and looked him straight in the eye, his expression blank. Black bags hung underneath his eyes and he truly looked like crap. "Am I going to die?"

Benson sat in shock. He was completely taken aback at the question. He didn't answer for about 10 seconds, his mind spinning for an answer. "W-why do you think that?"

"Because I feel like absolute crap, like I'm going to die any minute. I've been vomiting and crapping all night and I'm exhausted. I'm losing weight, I feel so sick and..." He paused. "I just don't think I can make it another day."

"Mordecai, it's only the second day." Benson reassured. "I'm sure you'll get better as the week progresses." Though he didn't believe himself for a second and as he looked at the blue jay in front of him, he saw traces of doubt in his expression. Benson bit his lip and looked down.

* * *

When everyone arrived, Benson felt a heavy weight lift off his chest. It was as though the happiness had been bought back into the room just from the employees standing and chatting to Mordecai. Skips placed a duffle bag next to Mordecai's bag.

"Here's your stuff from your room, Mordecai." He said. "Sorry if it's not everything." He continued as Mordecai reached down and grabbed the bag. He unzipped it and started sifting through it. "I only packed what I saw and what I thought was yours."

Mordecai pulled a few comics from the bag. "Aw yeah! My old Teenage Mutant Ninja Comics! Thank you Skips." He said.

Skips smiled. "No problem." He turned to Benson with a sombre expression. He waited for Mordecai to start talking to Pops before speaking to the gumball machine in a low voice.

"Have you told him yet?"

"No. I can't."

"Well, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later, otherwise if he finds out himself, he's going to break."

Benson sighed. "I know. But what about Rigby?"

"How about we wait for Rigby to get here then tell them both."

As soon as Skips finished talking, the door opened to reveal a short raccoon dressed in a t-shirt and shorts standing with a grin.

"Hey Mordecai."

Mordecai turned his head and he broke into a huge smile when he saw Rigby. "Hey dude."

Rigby walked over. "How're ya doing?"

"Not so good. I've been throwing up all night and my cramps are still staying the same."

Rigby frowned, then smiled again. "What you need is some fresh air."

Mordecai thought about this. "Well, I haven't been outside in a couple days. Sure, fresh air might help me."

* * *

Luckily it was a sunny day. Mordecai got told from a doctor that he could take the tube out from his IV, though he could only be outside for 10 minutes then it was back inside and hooked back up.

Although this news saddened Mordecai, he was happy to be outside for the first time in two days. The air in the hospital had been stale and finally he could breath fresh air. A butterfly landed on him and he smiled.

"I missed being outside." He said. He suddenly doubled over in pain and he clutched his stomach, groaning.

Rigby placed a hand on his arm. "Mordecai?"

Everyone watched the blue jay, worried expressions on their faces. Finally, for what seemed like ages, Mordecai straightened slowly and let out a long breath. "I'm ok."

"You sure?" Rigby said. "We can go back outside if you want."

"No. No. I'm fine." Mordecai said firmly. He took a deep breath and walked forward. The group watched him, all ready to grab him if he started puking on the grass.

Thankfully, his stomach decided to settle. For now.

Mordecai spent the 10 minutes of free time outside talking to Rigby about his trip and soon, the conversation switched to the latest video games.

Benson and Skips sat on a bench, watching the duo, though Bensons eyes were on Mordecai. He was so thin now, that you could see the bones of his wrist sticking out and his hospital gown was like paper around him. Benson felt sorrow envelope him. He leant back on the bench and sighed.

"You ok?" Skips asked, his gaze on him.

Benson mused this question over. "I-I'm just worried, ok? I mean, he's so thin-"

"Benson. He'll be alright." Skips said. "I've seen many cases of food poisoning and this one is no different than the others. Believe me, he'll push through this." He looked at Pops, who was playing with the butterflies that were clustered in a group near some bushes.

Benson tried to smile, though it came out completely fake. He didn't dare look at Mordecai, in fear the thoughts would come back. So he just sat there, watching Pops and waiting for the 10 minutes to be up so they could go back inside and then at least, Mordecai would be safer inside than out.


End file.
